What is a Cyber Key?
by DragonScouter
Summary: Follow the Dragon Scouters on a mission as they travel to a strange dimensions where the bots can call forth strange lights from the sky and these lights boost their powers. Just what have these Scouters gotten themselves into?
1. First Encounters

**Disclaimer: I only own my Ocs.**

* * *

**Authoress: You know, I really hate the beginnings of chapters. There is never anyone to talk to.**

* * *

Ch. 1: First Encounters

All was darkness. Not a single sound could be heard. Then a large bang sounded through the abyss and a swirl of sparkling lime green light intertwined with the black before two bright white lights appeared parallel to each other.

Four figures then walked out of one of the white lights. Two of them had large tank cannons on their backs, one had a wheel on its back and the other split behind its ankles, and the fourth one had helicopter blades sticking out from behind its back as well as a wheel behind each shoulder and one that made up each of its calves.

They walked about halfway to the other white light when an explosion suddenly went off behind them and flung them all forward. One of the ones with a tank cannon on its back was flung onto a separate path then the others and fell through the side of the intended white light. The other three were flung into the white light at a dangerous speed. Once they were all through, the portal collapsed and exploded.

* * *

"Bud, let us have some cookies!" Lori yelled as she tried to snatch the bag of said cookies from Bud.

In return, bud stuffed another cookie in his mouth before passing the bag to Lori. He then swallowed said cookie before he said, "It was nice that the bots actually let us go on this camping trip."

Coby nodded and said, "Yeah, I thought they would have said no for sure, especially since the Decepticons have been attacking more frequently."

The three of them had asked the Autobots, after their parents, if they could go on an overnight camping trip to get away from the stress out base since they weren't having any luck in finding the Cyber Planet Keys. Surprisingly, there was no hesitation from Optimus as he answered yes so the kids had gotten everything gathered, including cookies made by Lori's mom, before going out to the woods near where they had first met Landmine. They had quickly started a fire before diving into the cookies. It had been around four o'clock in the afternoon when they had started but it was now around ten o'clock at night. They were now just sitting around and talking while finishing off the cookies.

"Hey, how many bots do you guys think are here on Earth?" Bud asked randomly.

Coby shrugged his shoulders and said, "Don't know Bud. Probably a whole lot since pretty much their entire planet evacuated here."

"Yeah, but what about bots that came from other planets?" Bud persisted.

"Bud, we don't even know if there are other planets with bots so how are we supposed to know how many are from other planets?" Lori questioned. Bud shrugged his shoulders and said, "How am I supposed to know? You two are supposed to know since you two are older." He then took another cookie and put it in his mouth.

Coby stared at Bud in shock before asking, "Really Bud? We are older so we are supposed to know?" Coby was about to tackle Bud when they heard a giant explosion that violently shook the ground beneath them.

"What was that?" Lori asked in shock.

Bud grabbed his backpack and put it around one shoulder before standing up and saying, "I don't know but I'm going to find out." He then started to run toward a pile of dust that seemed to indicate the location of the source of the explosion.

"Bud, wait!" Lori and Coby yelled as they grabbed their backpacks and went after him.

* * *

"Optimus, you are sure that it was a good idea to let the children go camping alone? Shouldn't they have had a bot go with them to watch them?" Jetfire asked.

"Yes Jetfire, I am sure that I made the right choice. They do know how to take care of themselves on their own planet. Plus, we have the scanners working overtime to locate any Decepticon energy signatures in a five mile radius of their intended campsite." Optimus answered.

Landmine nodded and added, "Optimus is right. Plus they're smart kids. They'll call in if anything up that they need our help with."

Optimus then walked next to Scattershot, who was manning the main computer, and asked, "Anything new?"

Scattershot shook his helm, never letting his optics leave the monitor, and said, "Sorry Optimus but there hasn't been a peep out of this thing. But, I'll let you know the instant things change.

Optimus nodded and stared at the monitor. This lull of Decepticon activity was starting to worry him. Only three solar cycles ago the Decepticons had been attacking on a constant basis but, there had not been a single peep out of them ever since. It was this lull of activity that had swayed Optimus in allowing the children to go on their camping trip. He figured that they should enjoy the brief respite they were having.

An alarm suddenly went off and Optimus went back and stood next to Scattershot before saying, "Scattershot, report."

Scattershot typed in a few things before saying, "It's not Decepticons. A strange energy signature just popped up and its energy signatures are going off the chart. I haven't seen anything this powerful before."

Optimus then glanced at Vector Prime before asking, "Is it the Omega Lock or one of the Cyber Planet Keys?"

Vector walked up to the monitor and studied the reading for a click before shaking his helm and saying, "No, the readings are too different. Even though it is not the Keys, I believe we should go to the location of the center of the signal and investigate this before the Decepticons. It could give us an advantage."

Optimus nodded before saying, "Right. Jetfire, get in the air and," What felt like an earthquake shook the base and more alarms went off. "Scattershot, report. What is going on?" Optimus asked.

Scattershot typed a few things in before saying, "The energy source must have dispersed in an explosion. What we felt were the aftershocks."

"Scattershot, where was the location of the explosion?" Jetfire asked, wanting to take off.

Scattershot typed in a few more things while saying, "There's a lot of interference from the excess energy but I think I can get a general area. Just give me a…" He then paused as a set of coordinates flashed on the screen and he stared at them before saying, "Optimus!"

"What is it Scattershot?" Optimus asked with worry in his voice.

"These coordinates are located right next to the kids' campsite!"

Optimus' optics widened before he looked at Vector and said, "Vector, open up a portal to their location."

Vector nodded and took out his sword before activating it and slicing down. He frowned when it did not work.

"What happened? Where is the portal?" Landmine asked.

"It seems as if the energy surge is interfering with the portal." Vector answered.

Optimus nodded and said, "Ok then, Autobots, roll out!" The Autobots nodded before going to their launch bays. As Optimus arrived at his launch area and transformed, his foremost thought was hoping that the kids were safe.

* * *

Bud's imagination was all over the place as he ran toward the source of the explosion. Every scenario from a terrorist attack to a secret government project to an evil alien invasion were playing through his head. He couldn't just say alien invasion anymore because he hanged out with the Autobots, robotic aliens from a planet called Cybertron.

"Bud wait, you don't know what it could be!" Bud heard Coby yell.

Bud turned his head back toward Coby, while continuing to run forward, and said, "I'll be fine. There's nothing you need to worry abou…!" His sentence was cut off when the ground below his feet came out from underneath him and he slid down a crater. His descent was abruptly halted when his feet hit something solid. Once the dust he had kicked up settled, Bud glanced in front of him and his eyes widened when he saw what was exactly in front of him.

"Bud are you ok?" Bud heard Lori ask.

Bud glanced up and saw that there was a cloud of dust still obscuring Coby and Lori's view. So, he yelled up, "Yeah and you won't believe what is down here!"

"What?" He heard Coby yell.

"Three more bots!" Bud answered.

Once the dust settled, Bud heard Coby and Lori's gasps of shock at the bots in the crevice with Bud. "Don't these bots look awesome?" Bud yelled up to them as he walked around the bots.

"Um Bud, do you see any insignia's on them?" Lori asked suddenly.

Bud walked around the three bots again before saying, "Nope, why?"

"It's 'cause we can't see any from here. I think we need to get you out of there." Coby stated before taking off his backpack and taking out a length of rope. He then threw it down to Bud, who caught it, before getting a good grip on it before saying, "Ok Bud, climb on up."

Bud nodded and got a better grip on the rope before making his way up. As he climbed, none of them noticed the bot on top online her optics.

Bud was about two thirds of the way up when the rope started to fray. He was almost within arm's reach of Coby when the rope snapped and he started to fall back. "Coby!" Bud yelled out as he fell. Unlike the first time he fell, Bud was falling with his back to the ground instead of his feet. He closed his eyes and braced for the impact.

He opened his eyes in shock when he felt a large metal hand wrap around his body and bring him closer. He glanced at his rescuer. It was the smaller lady bot who was on top. The bot had black armor and looked like she could transform into a motorcycle.

"Hey, you put him down right now!" Lori yelled at the lady bot. She was glad the bot had saved Bud but she was still nervous about the bot since she didn't have an Autobot or Decepticon symbol on her.

Lori and Coby took a hesitant step back when the bot glanced down at them before taking a knee and saying while she placed bud on the ground, "I am not going to hurt you humans."

"So you're an Autobot?" Coby asked.

The three humans took another step back when the femme shook her helm and said, "No I am not an Autobot. But I am not a Decepticon either."

The three humans were confused by that admission and Bud asked, "If you aren't a 'Bot or a 'Con, what are you? And where are you from?"

The bot smiled and said, "My team is from another dimension and we are called Dragon Scouters. In our dimension, the war between the Autobots and Decepticons has ended thanks to us Scouters. While the war was going on, we were an ally of the Autobots because they protected the humans of our world."

The three humans relaxed at that and Bud said, "Cool. Oh, my name's Bud."

"I'm Lori." Lori introduced herself.

"And I'm Coby." Coby introduced.

The bot nodded before she said, "It's nice to meet you; Bud, Lori, and Coby. My name is Archae."

Coby nodded but asked, "Nice to meet you Archae, but who are your friends?"

Archae turned toward the pit and said, "My brother is named Axon and the femme, who, in your terms, is my cousin, is named Ditey."

Coby went to ask another question when they all heard the sound of jets approaching. Archae stood back up and asked, "Do your Autobots have fliers?"

Lori nodded and said, "Yeah, Jetfire and Vector Prime." The all then waited for the jets to make themselves seen.

* * *

Once they did Archae noticed that the three humans grew fearful of the two jets. "I am going to take a guess and say that they aren't Jetfire and Vector Prime." Archae stated.

The girl, Lori, nodded and said, "They are Starscream and Thundercracker."

Archae nodded and transformed her servos into her blasters and said, "So they are Decepticons. Go and find somewhere to hide. I'll hold them off."

The humans didn't argue and went to hide in the woods. She then faced the two jets and watched them transform in mid-air before they landed in front of her. The blue one then said with a funny accent, "Hey, there is a femme here Starscream."

Archae rolled her optics at the mech. He was definitely the smart one. The mech she assumed was Starscream faceplate palmed himself before hitting the blue mech in the helm and saying, "Of course she is a femme Thundercracker. Any bot could see that." Starscream then turned to her and said, "Hello femme. I don't believe we have met. I am Starscream and this is Thundercracker. We were flying over when we saw you wondering around and thought you could use some…assistance."

Archae narrowed her optics and took a step back before raising her blasters and saying, "I don't need your help 'Cons."

Thundercracker then shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well, charade's up." He then raised his arm blaster and fired at her.

* * *

**Authoress: Hey Archae, Thanks for joining us.**

**Archae: Um, Authoress, it is only me and you.**

**Authoress: Shut up.**

* * *

**AN: And here is the first chapter of a new story set I am doing. If you couldn't tell, it is based in the Cybertron verse. Hope you all liked. Please read and review, but no flames.**


	2. To Protect

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Authoress: Yeah! Chapter two! That means more bots.**

**Archae: Yes, and that means that I can share the suffering that you place on us that is your insanity.**

**Authoress: I know you love me.**

* * *

Ch. 2: To Protect

As the Autobots neared the coordinates, they could hear the sound of blaster fire. They were all wondering just who was fighting. When they pulled up, Optimus was surprised to see a black motorcycle femme trying to fight Starscream and Thundercracker. He could tell by the way she was fighting that she could have taken on either one of them separately with ease but she was not coping that great against both at the same time. Whenever she would get one of them close to submission, the other one would stop her and force her to retreat.

Optimus then turned to his troops and said, "Red Alert, Landmine, Vector, and overhaul, go to that crater and look for the kids and see if there are more bots that need help. Jetfire, get in the air and help fend off the 'Cons. Jolt, Reverb, Sixspeed, Hotshot, and Scattershot, you two are with me. We are going to search the woods for any sign of the kids."

"Right." The others responded before heading off.

Landmine ran over to the pit and was surprised by how deep it was. The motorcycle femme couldn't have landed that hard and still have been able to fight like she was. He peered closer into the pit and saw that there was another femme down there. "Red Alert, there's another femme down there." Landmine stated.

Red Alert came up to him and peered into the pit before saying, "I see but I won't be able to go down there and check her. I am going to need you bots to go down there and bring her up. But be careful; we don't know what kind of damage she has and I don't want you bots making her condition worse."

Landmine, Overhaul, and Vector nodded before the three of them descended into the pit. When they arrived at the bottom, Overhaul said, "She looks like scrap."

The two other mechs nodded and Vector said, "Yes, but let's get her up to Red Alert so he can help her."

The three bots nodded so Overhaul and Landmine picked up the femme and Vector glanced around before saying, "I cannot transform in this pit and it is too steep to climb without risking damage to the femme."

"Why don't you try making a portal? It might work." Landmine suggested.

Vector nodded and said, "I will try." He then pulled out his sword again and the three bots smiled in relief when a portal opened. They all then walked through before setting the femme down in front of Red Alert.

Red Alert then did scans on the femme before saying, "We need to get her back to base. She has suffered some internal damages that I can't fix here."

Overhaul and Landmine nodded but Vector said, "I will open a portal for you three but I will assist Optimus and the other in locating the children." Red Alert nodded so Vector opened a portal to base before going to help Optimus.

* * *

Archae was glad that the Autobots from this dimension had finally arrived to help. She had been shocked at first when Thundercracker had been blasted off course. At first she thought it was Axon but immediately changed her mind when she saw the green coloring on the jet.

Thundercracker had then transformed and landed next to Starscream before saying, "You Autobots just had to come and ruin the party, didn't you?"

The green and white jet then transformed into a mech before saying, "Well, it's what we do Thundercracker; we ruin Decepticon parties, especially the unfair ones." He then activated his blaster and fired at the two.

Archae shrugged her shoulders before firing hers. Now that the fight was even, she could concentrate on fighting Starscream. After a click, she stopped firing and tried to see if there was any advantage that she could take to force him to retreat. Once she found one, she was about to attack but stopped when Starscream suddenly said, "Cyber Key Power!"

That confused Archae. What the frag was a 'Cyber Key'? She soon found out when a hole appeared in the sky and a strange light shot down at Starscream before a strange device inserted itself in a strange opening she had noticed earlier on him. She humped in shock as two swords came out and he pointed them at her.

Immediately, she started to panic because she didn't have any blades. She took a quick step back as Starscream charged at her. Once he was within arms distance she jumped to the side and shot at him. But, he deflected the shots with his swords. That caused Archae to frown. That 'Cyber Key' must have given him an extreme power boost. And that boost of power would make it much more difficult to force him to retreat.

She had to jump to the side as Starscream charged her again.

"Stop moving femme!" Starscream growled.

Archae shook her helm and stated, "I would like to live through today so I am going to have to say no."

Starscream and she then began to circle each other. He then frowned at her before saying, "Who are you?"

Archae lifted an optic ridge before saying, "Why do you need to know?"

Starscream narrowed his optics before saying, "I need to know so I can tell my leader when I bring your unconscious shell back to him."

Archae let out a hiss before saying, "Then let me tell you this Screamy, you are going to have to download that information from my unconscious chassis."

Starscream growled at that before saying, "The name is not 'Screamy'! I am Starscream, second-in-command to Megatron, leader of the Decepticons."

Archae scoffed and said with a sarcastic tone, "Oh wow; second-in-command to the Decepticons." She then became serious before firing a shot at Starscream and smirked when it hit his arm. She immediately became cautious when he took a step toward her with a look of fury in his optics. Frag it she had pushed him too far.

Panic arose in her systems when his look of anger almost dissipated when he said, "You should watch your glossa femme. It can get others hurt."

She then saw him raise his blasters and aim them behind her and took a glance at what he was aiming at. Her spark froze when she saw the three humans she had previously met right in his firing sights. Archae saw more Autobots but knew they were too far away to help. So, she sprinted into the firing line just as Starscream fired.

She felt a searing pain jolt through her chassis as the two shots burned through her side. Her vision blurred as she was flung into the air. Luckily, because of the angle she was hit, she was flung away from the kids. But, her vision went dark for a click when her back slammed against the ground and she rolled before slowing to a stop.

She tried to sit up but wined when her side protested by sending a bought of pain through her systems. She wanted to just lie down and slip into recharge, but she wasn't sure how close the Autobots or Decepticons were and she didn't want to get captured.

So, she stood up and onlined her optics. She was glad that the Autobots had gotten to their human friends. Then she glanced to the other Autobot but she saw that both he and Thundercracker had stopped fighting and both were staring at her. The lack of Starscream in her sights caused her to panic.

An arm wrapping around her neck caused her to start to squirm. Her struggling increased as she was lifted into the air by, who she could now see was, Starscream.

"Keep moving femme and your helm will be removed from you chassis." Starscream growled.

Archae immediately stopped moving at that and glanced down at the bots below. The first thing that she noticed was that the green colored jet mech had captured Thundercracker.

"Autobots; release Thundercracker and I will release this femme to you." Starscream ordered.

Archae now felt bad. She was being used as a bartering tool against the Autobots. This was definitely not a wonderful situation.

* * *

"If you release the femme, we will release Thundercracker." Optimus agreed. The femme had saved the children and that had cost her to be captured in the first place.

"No, you give me Thundercracker first and then I will release the femme." Starscream stated.

"How do we know that you just won't take Thundercracker and the femme after we release him?" Jetfire challenged.

Both sides continued to stare at each other before Optimus had an idea. "We will release them both at the same time. If either side tries to back out, the offended side gets to hoot their prisoner." Optimus noticed the femme's calm look at his statement so he assumed that she trusted them.

Starscream seemed to think about this before nodding and saying, "Fine, we will release them at the same time. On the count of three. One…"

"Two." Optimus counted.

"Three!" Starscream yelled as he hurled the femme towards the ground. Jetfire had released the Thundercracker so the two jets were now flying above them.

Optimus wasted no time in sprinting under the femme, hoping to catch her. He was relieved when he reached her just as she got to the tree line. He then caught her so she was laying bridal style against his arms. She looked up at him with her green optics and said, "Thanks for the save."

Optimus let out a small smile and said, "Your welcome." He then carried her over to the other Autobots. Once he got there, he turned back to the two Decepticons as he heard weapons fire up. He then saw that Starscream and Thundercracker had their weapons charged and were about to fire.

"Goodbye Auto…Gahh!" Starscream started to say when a shot fired from the woods and hit his wing, causing him to ram into Thundercracker and both shots went into the air.

"What was that?" Thundercracker demanded.

That question was soon answered when what looked like a large red and gray car mech walked out of the woods, blaster still smoking. "You get your afts out of here before I start to get upset." The mech said.

Starscream and Thundercracker then retreated through their portal.

"You can let me down now." The femme started after they were gone.

Optimus realized that he was still holding her so he carefully helped her onto her pedes. She seemed to stand on her own just fine for a click, but he had to quickly hold her up when her legs failed her and she had started to fall. "I think it would be better for you if I carry you." Optimus suggested.

The femme seemed to study him for a click before saying, "I think you are correct. Thank you."

Optimus nodded and picked up the femme again. He then turned his attention to the mech who had stopped in front of them.

"Hello, I am Axon. Thank you for saving my sister."

Optimus nodded and said, "You are welcome Axon and it is nice to meet you. I am Optimus Prime. This is Hotshot, Jetfire, Scattershot, Vector Prime, Safeguard, Jolt, Reverb, and Sixspeed. And the three humans are Coby, Bud, and Lori. Three of our other bots are at our base." He then looked at the femme in his arms before asking, "And you are?"

"I'm Archae." The femme responded. She then glanced around before looking at Axon and asking, "Where's Ditey?"

Optimus realized she was asking about the tank femme so he said, "We had our medic take her back to our base. She had damages that he said needed taken care of right away."

Optimus watched as Archae and Axon exchanged a worried look before Axon stated, "We should probably head back to your base immediately. We were separated from Ditey's twin, Duma, when our portal collapsed and exploded. She will most likely wake up in a panic. And when that happens, she gets very, very, violent and unreasonable."

Optimus nodded and said, "I understand. Vector, can you open a portal to base?"

"Yes." Vector responded before taking out his sword and opening the portal. They all then went through. Once they entered the base, Jetfire, Axon, and Optimus, who was carrying Archae, made their way toward the med bay. As they approached, everybody could hear the sound of fighting coming from inside the med bay. Before they could reach the door though, Red Alert and Overhaul were thrown through the wall and landed in front of them.

* * *

Landmine had been relieved when the femme that Red Alert had been working on onlined her optics. He had been afraid that there was something else wrong with her when she hadn't onlined when Red Alert said she should. She moved her helm around to, what Landmine assumed, look around and see what her surroundings were. Landmine grew worried when she started to glance around frantically at the three bots in the room.

He jumped back when the femme got off of the berth and into a defensive stance before snarling, "Where is Duma?" Landmine was confused about her question. Who was Duma?

"Who?" Overhaul asked bluntly.

The femme snarled again before she lunged at Overhaul and started to attack him. Red Alert then took a sedative and approached her. He got right next to the femme before she turned and grabbed Red Alert's arm with, what looked like an instinctual reaction, before throwing him into Overhaul. The throw was so strong that it threw both mechs through the wall and into the hallway.

Landmine realized that he was up so he lunged at the femme and got her in a helm lock. She snarled at him before saying, "Let me go so I can find Duma!"

"Ditey stop it!"

Landmine turned toward the femme voice and say Optimus holding the black motorcycle femme from earlier. She motioned for Optimus to take her inside. Landmine then noticed that everyone else had gathered in the hall and were making their way into the room, including a large car mech that he didn't notice before.

Once Optimus got in front of them with the black motorcycle femme, the femme that he was restraining, who he assumed was Ditey, stared at the femme and asked, "Where is Duma, Archae?"

"Don't you remember? There was an explosion in the dimensional bridge and she got thrown into a separate part while the three of us went through the actual end. We don't even know if she is in this dimension." The femme that Landmine assumed was Archae, stated.

"No, I know that she is in this dimension. I can feel she is at least that close." Duma stated before she glanced at Landmine and asked, "Can you let me go now? I promise I won't be going into another fit of rage anytime soon."

Landmine hesitated for a click before releasing her. Landmine then asked, "Why are you bots here anyway?"

By the time he asked that, everyone had successfully entered the med bay and were all standing in a circle. Archae, Ditey, and the large car mech glanced at each other before Archae stated, "Like I old the children earlier, the war between the Autobots and Decepticons has ended in our dimension thanks to the influence of our faction, called the Dragon Scouters. But, in doing that, we forced the creation of a faction called the Virons. The Autobots, Decepticons, and Scouters from our dimension banded together against this foe and we held them off for as long as we could but the Virons eventually made Cybertron and Earth become dead husks of what you all know them as. Most life on Earth has been destroyed as far as we know except for the main members of the Alliance and the humans that we keep under our care."

She then paused before continuing, "The Virons realized that they needed to go to other dimensions to find allies and a new place to continue their goals of ruling. Our leader triune found this information out thanks to our spies and they also learned that they had traveled to three different dimensions to try and set up a base of operations. We are the first set of bots sent here to assist you against the Virons."

"Wait, so you are saying that these Virons are already here?" Hotshot asked.

Archae nodded and said, "Yes, and they have already begun their reign of terror."

* * *

The anger that Starscream was emitting could be felt in the fiery planet the Decepticons used as their base of operations. He was upset that they had failed to capture the femme that they had been trying to capture. Megatron had sent both Thundercracker and himself to investigate a strange surge of energy. When they found the source of the signature, they were supposed to bring it back to Megatron to use to his benefit.

But, the femme had been enough of a challenge to them that she had held both of them off until her backup had arrived in the form of Autobots and the mysterious mech, who had shot his wing. Plus, when he finally did get the femme in his possession, he had to let her go when that slagging Autobot Jetfire captured Thundercracker.

Starscream had to calm himself as he entered the med bay, where he was told Megatron was.

"What was the source of the energy signature Starscream?" Megatron questioned.

"The source was a black motorcycle femme sir." Starscream answered.

"Then where is she?" Megatron demanded.

"The Autobots and another mech arrived and took her from us." Starscream answered.

Megatron put his servo to his chin and said, "Too bad. I should probably punish you for your failure." Starscream tensed for the implied pain but Megatron stated, "But, you are lucky. An energy signature identical to the one you went to investigate appeared here not long after you left. I personally went to investigate and I was surprised on what I happened upon."

"What did you find Megatron?"

"Her." Megatron stated before he moved aside and Starscream saw a tan tank femme.

"So, I am guessing that you will question her when she comes out of recharge?" Thundercracker asked.

Megatron nodded and said, "Yes, and once she wakes up, we can find out where she came from and who she is."

Starscream nodded at that and smiled a knowing smile.

* * *

**Authoress: Yeah! I get more bots!**

**Axon: Hey Authoress, glad I could be here.**

**Ditey: I just want my twin back.**

**Authoress: *backs up slowly* Stay calm Ditey.**

**Ditey: *growls* WHERE IS SHE AUTHORESS?**

**Authoress: Yikes! *runs away with angry Ditey on her tail***

**Archae: And the insanity begins.**

* * *

**AN: And here is chapter two. I hoped you all liked this. I will try to update this soon. Please read and review until then though. But no flames.**


	3. When Searching for Alt Modes

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Authoress: Hey everybody (and bot) I'm back and ready for action.**

**Archae: Hey Authoress, how's the snow?**

**Authoress: It is fragging awesome!**

**Ditey: Too bad you still had to go to school on your last day before break though.**

**Authoress: Be quiet Ditey.**

* * *

Ch. 3: When Searching for Alt. Modes…

Duma's helm was pounding furiously when she finally regained consciousness. The last thing she remembered was walking through the portal with Archae, Axon, and Ditey. Then she remembered something exploding and then she went unconscious.

Activating her optics, Duma glanced around and saw that she was in some sort of med bay. She also noticed that it was extremely warm for a med bay as well. Going to sit up, she then realized that she was restrained to the berth. Duma pulled at the restraints but they would not come undone.

"They won't come loose by you doing that."

Duma turned and saw a strange, but powerful looking mech walk up to her. The mech seemed to be staring at her, almost studying her and she was kind of crept out by it.

"Who are you?" Duma asked the mech.

The mech stared at her for another minute before saying, "I am called Megatron. Now it's my turn to ask a question. Who are you?"

Duma decided to humor the mech and said, "I am called Duma. Where am I?"

"You are in the Decepticon med bay Duma. Now, why are you here?" Megatron answered.

Duma felt a string of panic run through her as she remembered why they had come here and what exactly as going on in this dimension. The Autobots and Decepticons in this dimension were still fighting and the Decepticons were not exactly the friendliest beings. Scrap, this was not good at all.

She glared at him and said, "Why would I tell you?"

In return, he raised an optic ridge in confusion before asking, "Why the hostile force behind your question Duma?"

She narrowed her optics and him and said, "You're a 'Con that is fighting the Autobots. I don't trust you."

Megatron's optics lit in understanding before he said, "I see. Well, I want you to know that I found you in a crater, injured, and I brought you back here and repaired you. Now what do you say?"

That shocked Duma. From their report on this dimension that their leader had given them, the Decepticons were supposed to be mean, especially Megatron. He was supposed to be a cruel leader that wouldn't give mercy.

When she realized that Megatron was waiting for an answer, she said, "I guess I should thank you for saving me, unless you have something planned for me that I won't like. Then I will fully recant that thanks." She then looked around in panic when she realized that she didn't see feel Ditey nearby.

Megatron must have noticed Duma's sudden change in behavior because he asked, "What's wrong with you?"

Duma snapped her helm so she was looking at him before she demanded with a snarl, "Where is Ditey?"

Megatron in return raised an optic ridge at her before saying, "Who is Ditey?"

Duma lost all of her common sense at that moment. She started to thrash on the berth and tried to pull away from the restraints while saying, "You know where she is now tell me before I bash your fragging helm in!"

She then tried to reach towards Megatron as he ran toward one of the monitors and flipped a switch. She would make him tell her what he did with Ditey. She would…she would…

The last thing she remembered was thinking about Duma before slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

At the Autobot base, the three Scouters were standing with Optimus, Jetfire, and Landmine in front of one of the monitors. They had been searching for a few hours for any trace of Duma's energy signature but hadn't come up with anything.

Archae knew that the Autobots were trying their hardest and knew that they needed a break so she said, "Why don't we all take a break? Axon, Ditey, and I need to go and get some vehicle modes and we have no idea where to look."

Everyone stared at her for a click before Optimus nodded and said, "That's a sound idea. Jetfire, please take Axon out and get him a vehicle mode."

Jetfire nodded and said, "Should be fun."

Axon smiled and said, "Hopefully."

Optimus then turned to Landmine and said, "Landmine, I would like you to take Ditey out to help her find a vehicle form."

Landmine nodded and turned to Ditey before asking, "What kind of vehicle form do you want?"

Ditey seemed to think about it for a click before saying, "I think that a tank would be the best thing."

Optimus, the only Autobot left in the room, turned to Archae and asked, "Would you mind if I escorted you while you picked out your vehicle form?"

Archae smiled and said, "It would be my pleasure."

Optimus nodded and added, "Ok, let's head out. Call in if you run into any trouble."

The bots nodded before they all walked over to Vector and Optimus asked, "Vector, can you open up portals for each of us to go to separate locations and get our friends some vehicle modes."

Vector nodded and said, "I don't see why not. I will wait here for the children's arrival. I wish you all good luck." He then took out his blade and opened up the first portal, which Jetfire and Axon walked through. Once they got through, he opened another portal and this time, Landmine and Ditey walked through. Finally, once they got through, Vector opened a third portal before Optimus and Archae walked through.

* * *

When Jetfire and Axon walked through, Jetfire figured that Axon would need a larger car so he took Axon to the woods near an abandoned military base that he knew would have vehicles that would fit him outside.

"So, what kind of vehicle mode are you looking for a car?" Jetfire asked.

Axon shrugged and said, "I think I want something large and durable, but able to hold humans. But, I think that I will just know it when I see it."

Jetfire shrugged his shoulders before asking, "So, the dimension you all came from, what was it like during the time of peace?"

Axon paused in his walking before turning around and saying, "It was wonderful. No one was fighting and we could all live in peace. I used to play with one of the elder bot's human companions, to practice before getting my own. The human's name was Eric Sanders. He always enjoyed doing crazy stunts with my brother Cortal and me. One of his favorites was to jump between the open passenger side of one of us to the open driver side of the other of us."

Jetfire raised an optic ridge and asked, "Wasn't that dangerous?" He then had to duck underneath a branch.

Axon stepped over a particularly large root before saying, "Yeah, but we always made sure that we were ready to transform and catch him if anything happened."

"What happened to him?" Jetfire asked.

This time, Axon almost skidded to a halt and had to place a servo on a tree to keep his balance before he said, "It, it was at the beginning of the second war, the war against the Virons. I was in med bay at the time; fragging Viron got me with his blade. Eric was on patrol with a mech named Backdrop and they were patrolling the outer barrier of our territory. It was then that the Virons ambushed the two. Backdrop called in backup but, by the time we arrived, it was too late. Both of them had already been slain by the Virons."

Axon then offlined his optics for a click before saying, "He was one of my best friends. I almost lost it when I found out. But, with the help of Archae and my creators, I was able to move on."

Jetfire was shocked when he heard that. He couldn't imagine how he would react if that happened to one of the kids. He couldn't think of something really good to do to comfort Axon so he placed a servo on the mech's shoulder and said, "Hey, let's go find you that alt. mode; ok?"

Axon nodded before the two continued in silence. A few clicks later, they arrived at the edge of the woods and Axon could clearly see the base. He searched the parked cars that he saw but he could not find any that he liked.

"See anything you like?" Jetfire asked.

Axon shook his helm and said, "Not yet. Nothing seems to be the right vehicle."

Jetfire nodded and said, "Maybe I could help; what kind of vehicle mode are you looking for?"

"Well, I don't want it to be too sporty but I want it to have enough class so people know that I mean business, even with my coloring." Axon answered.

Jetfire glanced around before saying, "That doesn't really narrow your choices down mate."

Axon let out a laugh before saying, "I know, but I'm not usually this picky about picking out a vehicle mode."

Jetfire was about to answer when he caught some motion out of the side of his optics. Turning to the source of the motion, he saw that it was a vehicle the humans called a 2012 Cadillac Escalade. Jetfire then turned back to Axon and pointed at the car before saying, "What about that one?"

Axon studied it for a click before he nodded and scanned the unaware vehicle. Jetfire was amazed at how sturdy the look of the alt. mode affected Axon's appearance. He seemed more confident, more sure of himself, and he seemed to know how to move around fairly easily with it.

"Hmm, this feels really nice. I haven't had this good of an alt. mode in a long time." Axon commented before turning to Jetfire and asking, "Want to go for a cruise?"

Jetfire nodded and said, "Sure, I could use to stretch the wings a bit."

The two then transformed before heading off into the world. Things were quiet for a minute before Axon asked, "So, how did the kids get involved here?"

"Well, Landmine was attacked by Starscream and got thrown into a portal that transported him here to Earth. The kids found him and Coby fixed him up. Then of course Thundercracker attacked and that was when the rest of us eventually met the kids. They have been a real help to us since we have come here. They even help us design our base and coat it with stealth coating so the Decepticons couldn't detect our base." Jetfire answered. He then asked, "Do you think that the others are back at base yet?"

Axon made a sharp turn before saying, "They might be. Archae has normally been the type of femme that knows what she wants right away but Ditey might be another story altogether."

"Let me guess, doesn't know how to make up her mind?" Jetfire suggested with a laugh.

Axon laughed right on with him and said, "Yeah, that is somewhat how she acts, though you get her with about three tanks and you will be there for a good one to two hours trying to decide."

Jetfire and Axon soon arrived at a cliff and transformed, Jetfire landing on the ground first. Once they were both stable, Jetfire went over to talk to Axon when he heard the sound of a round firing. He instinctively jumped to the left but watched in dismay as Axon was thrown off balance by the blast and transformed before rolling toward the edge of the cliff. Luckily, he managed to grab the earth beneath him and stopped just before he fell off the cliff, pedes actually hanging off.

"Shoot, I missed!"

Jetfire turned and growled when he saw Thundercracker. That bot was really starting to get under his armor. "What do you want Thundercracker?"

Thundercracker laughed and said, "Why else would I be here Jetfire? I'm going to fight you." He then proceeded to fire on Jetfire. Jetfire transformed and flew up to gain the advantage but Thundercracker was on his tail.

Something beeping on his radar caused him to look down below Thundercracker and he saw an AS532 Cougar Helicopter flying below them. He worried about Axon being seen but was relieved when he saw that Axon had transformed into his vehicle mode.

A blast going past his helm brought his full attention back to Thundercracker and Jetfire knew that they would have to start a dive soon or risk stalling. Almost simultaneously, the two of them arched away from each other and started to fall back to the ground below, cockpit to cockpit with each other and trying to knock each other off course. Luckily, the helicopter from before was gone.

"Agh cut that out Jetfire! You're knocking me off course!" Thundercracker yelped after a particularly hard shove from Jetfire.

"That's the whole point you idiot." Jetfire responded before hitting Thundercracker again.

"Well, if that's so," Thundercracker started before transforming. Jetfire figured that Thundercracker would be firing at him so he pulled up and got above Thundercracker.

Thundercracker the yelled, "Cyber Key power!" Jetfire then was almost positive that he was right when Thundercracker activated his Cyber Key. Once Thundercracker's gun was out, Thundercracker surprised Jetfire by charging it before aiming it at Axon, who was still in vehicle form watching out for humans, and saying, "Then your friend there is fair game." He then fired a multitude of rounds at Axon.

"Axon helms up!" Jetfire yelled while flying down and trying to intercept the shots.

Axon immediately transformed and started to dodge the shots being fired. Jetfire thought that maybe this would turn out ok until Axon went to doge one that was behind him and he got hit with one in the chestplate and he went stumbling backwards. He then watched as another shot hit him in the chestplate before he went over the cliff.

* * *

When Landmine and Ditey got out of the bridge, Landmine realized that they were near an old military base that now served as a tank storage area. But, there were so many tanks around that he knew that it might take a while for her to actually pick one out.

"So, see anything you like yet?" Landmine asked Ditey to get a conversation started.

Ditey smiled and said, "That's the problem. I like everything that I see. I don't know which one I am going to pick."

"Well, why don't you pick that?" Landmine asked, pointing to the M1A2 Abrams tank.

Ditey shook her helm though and said, "Nah, it's too wide at the base. I'm looking for something with less of a wide base."

While they were looking, Landmine decided that he wanted to know more about Ditey so he asked, "What was life like back before your war with those Viron characters you were talking about?"

Ditey sighed before answering, "It was pretty good for the most part, once the fighting with the 'Cons was done. Carrier and Sire were always trying to set up fun days between the three factions so the tension from the war could eventually lesson to nothing. We would have many different games based off of human games. I think the favorite though was paintball."

Landmine lifted an optic ridge and asked, "Why's that?"

Ditey smiled and said, "I think it was because they could still shoot each other with guns and we could paint Megatron pink and not get in trouble for it."

Landmine let out a laugh and said, "What I wouldn't give to see our Megatron painted pink. I would save that memory for eternity."

Ditey smiled and said, "We could always change out our normal ammo for pink paint during a battle and make that dream a reality."

Landmine tilted his helm and asked, "You mean you want to prank Megatron during a battle? Optimus would be so angry if we did that!"

Ditey smiled and said, "Isn't making Megatron pink worth it?"

Landmine stared at her and said, "I guess it would be."

He was about to say more when Ditey suddenly pointed to a tank and said, "I think I'll take that Leopard 2A5 tank."

Landmine studied the tank and said, "I think it is perfect."

Ditey smiled before she scanned the tank. Once she finished, she transformed for a click before returning back to vehicle mode. "I like it. It's comfortable and isn't too wide. Plus, I still get a nice range of motion with it in both vehicle and robot mode."

Landmine nodded and said, "You look good Ditey."

Ditey smiled and said, "Thanks, do you think we should head back to base?"

Landmine nodded again and said, "Yeah, just let me call it in." He then reached up and was about to open a comm. link connection when a familiar looking portal opened in front of them and Megatron stepped out.

"Why Landmine, it's a surprise to run into you here." Megatron stated when he got out.

"What do you want Megatron?" Landmine demanded.

"I was just going for a stroll and I found you." Megatron stated.

Landmine then watched Ditey step forward and say, "Well then, why don't you crawl out of the hole that you came out of."

Megatron's optics widened when he saw Ditey. It almost looked like he recognized her. But Landmine knew that Megatron couldn't have possibly seen Ditey before because he wasn't at the fight with Starscream and Thundercracker and this was the first time that she had been outside since then.

"How did you escape Duma?" Megatron questioned.

Uh-Oh. Now he knew why Ditey looked so familiar to Megatron. He also knew that Ditey was not going to be very pleasant about asking Megatron where she was.

"You know where Duma is? TELL ME THIS INSTANT!" Ditey demanded. Yep, she definitely wasn't happy. And Landmine could see that she was slightly trembling with rage.

"I don't know who you are, but I will certainly not be telling you where she is." Megatron answered Ditey's demand.

In return, Ditey let out a snarl before she suddenly lunged at Megatron with immense rage.

* * *

When they got out of the portal, Optmus saw that he and Archae were at, what looked like, a motorcycle dealership. There were many different types of bikes and he knew that this could take a while. As they started looking, Optimus realized that he was really curious about where she came from so he asked, "Archae, if it is not too much to ask, what was life like in your dimension before your second war started?"

Archae seemed to pause for a click before saying, "It was wonderful. All of the humans had learned about us by then and were very accepting of us. It had even become a custom for each transformer to find a human partner. Even the past Decepticons went along with it. Most of us kids were still too young to have a human partner, but I was old enough to start practicing watching one. So, I watched my carrier's human partner. Her human partner is a girl named Anastasia Winters. She was a sweet girl and she loved to go on drives. But, when the war started, we didn't have time for that. She had to go off for training and I had my orders to fill. When I was assigned this mission, I knew that we would probably never see each other again."

Optimus frowned and said, "Why did you accept the mission then?"

Archae smiled and said, "Because our leader asked me to since I am the only one that can efficiently control Duma and Ditey when they get into one of their moods. Plus, it helped that Megatron swore on his spark that he would watch over Anastasia no matter what."

Optimus widened and asked, "You mean Megatron agreed to watch over a human companion and he swore on his spark to do so?"

Archae laughed and said, "He didn't just agree, he offered to do it without any enticement. He loves looking after our human companions; especially Ana."

Optimus raised an optic ridge and asked, "Why?"

Archae smiled a little and said, "Well, besides the fact that she is one of the more well behaved humans on base, she loves to prank 'Screamer."

Optimus smiled at that and glanced over at the motorcycles again before one caught his optics. "What about that bike?"

Archae glanced at it and studied it before nodding and saying, "That's a good model." She then scanned the Honda RC211V before transforming and driving in a quick circle and transforming on the drive, skidding to a stop so she was directly in front of Optimus. "That was fun." She said with a smile.

Optimus nodded and said, "I think that we should be heading back to base. The others are probably waiting for us."

Archae nodded and said, "That sounds like a good idea."

Optimus then went to call in the portal. But before he could, Archae pushed him to the side while yelling out, "Optimus!"

Optimus stumbled to the side a few paces and was about to ask Archae why she did that when he saw her barely dodge two shots, shots that would have most certainly hit him. He then glanced in front of him as he heard the sound of a transformation sequence and let out a low growl as Starscream landed in front of them.

"Well, well, I go on a flight and I end up finding Optimus. And look, he brought the feisty femme from last time." Starscream stated before he turned his attention to Archae before asking, "Now, are you ready to tell me your designation yet femme?"

Archae shook her helm and said, "Like before, I would rather be in the Well before telling you my designation."

Starscream shook his helm and said, "Too bad femme. Now I'm going to have to take you back to Megatron so we can get some information out of you."

Optimus was not going to allow Starscream to do that so he stepped protectively in front of Starscream and said, "I think that you forget that I am here Starscream and you will have to go through me to get to her."

Starscream smirked and said, "If you insist." He then lunged at Optimus and the two were soon going at it. Optimus was not going to allow Starscream to hurt Archae ever again if he could help it.

He then dodged another punch by Starscream and threw a punch that sent the seeker steeping back a few steps before saying, "Why don't you leave now Starscream? I clearly have the advantage." But, as he said this, Optimus knew that if Starscream would land another hit, he would be in deep scrap. He was feeling a strange pain coming from a spot on his leg where Starscream had landed a kick earlier and he knew that the seeker had the advantage in agility.

Optimus grew worried when Starscream smirked and said, "What are you talking about Prime? I have you right where I want you."

It was then that Optimus finally glanced at his surroundings and realized that he was right on the edge of a cliff that he hadn't noticed was there earlier. He had been so absorbed on his goal of protecting Archae that he had failed to notice it, but Starscream, unfortunately, had noticed. Starscream smirked when he saw that the Prime had noticed his predicament and Optimus braced himself as Starscream started to charge at him.

A loud sound of a kick being landed caused Optimus to glance to Starscream's right and he was glad to see that Archae had deftly kicked Starscream off of his path. "Back of flyboy. I'm the one that you are after, so fight me instead of Optimus. Or are you afraid that a femme is going to beat you?"

Starscream smirked at the challenge and said, "Alright femme, since it seems that Prime isn't going to be interfering any time soon, let's go. You won't have any backup this time around."

Archae smirked at that and said, "And you won't have Thundercracker here to bail you out of trouble when I get you close to submission this time."

Starscream's smirk disappeared and he let out a low growl before he lunged at Archae. Archae, on her part, responded by leaping out of the way and hitting him on the side. Optimus was impressed. With her single fighting skill against a single opponent was graceful. She also knew that Starscream most likely had the strength advantage so she was keeping him off of her by constantly moving and striking at his exposed pieces of armor.

That was, until, Starscream caught onto her strategy and quickly turned when she dodged before kicking her while she was in the air. Archae flew through the air and Optimus hear her let out a grunt as she hit the tree. Optimus' spark froze when she didn't make a move to get up.

He returned his attention to Starscream then when said seeker started to walk toward him. "Seems almost like I am in a dream. I have the great Optimus Prime at my mercy. Let's make this more memorable. Cyber Key power!" Starscream stated before activating his Cyber Key.

Once his swords were out, he charged at Optimus. Optimus dodged the first one but flinched in pain as the second swipe put a slice in his chest plate, not a deep one, just one forceful enough to force Optimus to fall so his helm was hanging off the edge of the cliff. Optimus' optics widened in shock as Starscream stood above him with his sword in the air.

"Now ends the great, Optimus Prime!" Starscream yelled.

He then went to swing down but Optimus watched as a small servo grabbed the blade from behind and used the momentum to pull Starscream away from Optimus. Optimus then watched as Starscream sidestepped and Archae ran past him and took a protective stance in front of him with her blasters aimed at Starscream. "Back away Starscream. Now." Archae demanded.

Starscream laughed and said, "No. I have Optimus Prime injured and helpless and I have you at a disadvantage because I have blades and all you have are those blasters."

Archae then growled and charged at Starscream, blasters firing like no other. Optimus didn't want to be stuck at the edge of the cliff again so he slowly stood up and made his way to the edge of the forest.

Once he was there, he turned his attention back to the fight and he saw that Archae was weakening. He knew that he needed to help her so he slowly made his way to them. As he walked, he watched as Archae jumped to dodge a sneaky kick from Starscream and heard her say while she was still in the air, "You will have to do better than that to get me."

He then watched in horror when, as soon as she landed, Starscream found an opening and impaled her on the right side of her abdomen, causing her to gasp in shock. "Well, it seems as if I have."

Optimus then watched as Starscream pulled his sword out of her and she stumbled back.

* * *

**Authoress: I am so evil.**

**Axon: You sure you don't have more Decepticon in you then you claim?**

**Authoress: Not the last time I checked.**

**Ditey: When was the last time you checked?**

**Authoress: *smiles***

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone, sorry for taking so long with the update. I had a lot of stuff going on for school and I didn't have time to write this out and type. But, I hope you all liked this. Hopefully, the next chapter will be up sooner. Until then though, please read and review. But please no flames.**


	4. A Merging of Worlds

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Archae: And we are back everybot!**

**Ditey: Good. I thought that we were going to be ended for a few solar cycles there.**

**Axon: I'm so glad that we are back.**

**Authoress: Don't be to happy yet bots.**

* * *

Ch. 4: A Merging of Worlds

The cavern was dark. No source of light. Well, that was, until a light suddenly shown from all around and two bots could be seen. One was a black jet mech with silver markings and the other was a forest green tank femme. The mech had electric yellow optics while the femme had deep red ones.

The mech glanced around at his surroundings before saying, "I see that everything is exactly how I asked. You have done well femme."

The femme smirked and said, "Why thank you Lock Root. I tried my hardest to keep everything exactly like you asked. It is even complete with those improvements that you asked for the brig."

The mech, Lock Root, smirked and said, "I made those for whenever we have any, special, guests. You know that Foci. Speaking of our guests, do you know if they are here yet?"

Foci nodded and said, "I saw them while I was out on patrol. Also, I saw both Autobots and Decepticons so our intelligence was correct in saying that they were here in this dimension. They should make this situation very interesting."

Lock Root nodded and said, "Indeed they will. Do we know which of our guests are here so far?"

Foci smirked and said, "Well, I've seen three. But I am pretty sure that there are four here."

"Who?" Lock Root questioned.

Foci smiled and said, "Well, I've seen Axon and Ditey. I'm pretty sure that Duma is here as well since I don't think that their leader would separate twins, no matter how dimwitted she is. But, I did notice that Ditey seemed very tense so I believe that something has happened to Duma in the short time that they have been here."

Lock Root nodded but said, "I see. But, you said that you believed that there were four here. And since you have already stated that Duma, your favorite guest, has not been seen yet that means that the fourth member is one that you have seen already."

Foci nodded and smirked before saying, "You will love this one. Archae is the final one and she seems to be taking charge of this group of four."

Lock Root smirked at that. It had been a while since he had seen his rival and it would be a very interesting reunion. He would make sure of that. The last time that he saw the femme, she was vowing revenge against him. He couldn't wait to meet up with the femme again. Maybe he could make her existence worse than he already had. What he knew for sure though was that he was going to try to torture the black motorcycle femme.

"That might have been the best news that I have heard in a while. But, we must now approach the Decepticons and offer an alliance so circumstances do not turn up like they did in our dimension. We know that if the three of those factions make another alliance, we will lose this dimension and have one less one under our control." Lock Root stated.

Foci nodded and said, "The Dragon Scouters will not succeed this time. We Virons will become the greatest power in every dimension."

Lock Root simply nodded and motioned to Foci to follow him. She did and the two of them started to set up their new base. As he walked, Lock Root knew that this was the beginning of beautiful energon spilled from the chassis of his enemies.

* * *

Ditey snarled as she lunged at Megatron. This mech had Duma and she was going to force him to tell her where he was keeping her. While she trusted the Megatron of her dimension with her spark, she knew that most other Megatron's were rotten, no good, sleazebags. And, from the mission report that she finally read, this one was one of the worst one from the dimensions that the Dragon Scouters were investigating.

Ditey smirked when her first blow landed solidly on Megatron's faceplate and he stumbled back. But, she was annoyed when he dodged her next one and blocked the one after that.

"Where is she?" Ditey demanded. She was ready to rip his helm off if he didn't say.

"Like I said before femme. You do not need to know where she is and you will not be finding out from me." Megatron stated before landing a particularly hard punch on her and she stumbled back.

Ditey flinched slightly when she saw a bot step up next to her but she relaxed slightly when she saw that it was Landmine. "You better tell her Megatron or we will be having some major issues."

Megatron glanced at Landmine before returning his gaze on her before saying, "Stay out of this Autobot. This is between me and the femme here."

Ditey was shocked when Landmine stepped in front of her and said, "See that is where you and I are at a difference of opinions Megatron. You want to fight this femme here, than you will be fighting me as well." Ditey was pretty sure that if she was not in a battle situation right now that she would be saying thanks.

Megatron growled and the three of them then started to walk in a circle, sizing their opponent, or in Megatron's case opponents, up. She could see that the leader could be packing some serious heat and she had a feeling that he had one of those cyber key thingies as well. And, since she knew that most leaders had extremely dangerous and effective mods, she knew that his could and would be very deadly to her.

"So, are we going to fight or are we just going to keep circling each other?" Landmine asked.

Megatron then paused, causing the two of them to pause, before saying, "I believe that my stay here has been too long. I must now leave." A fiery portal then appeared behind the leader.

"No!" Ditey snarled as she lunged at Megatron again. He was escaping and that meant that she wouldn't know where he was keeping Duma.

She let out a yell of frustration when Megatron disappeared into the portal and said portal vanished right when she got to it. "No! No! He can't have gotten away! I need to know where Duma is!" She screamed as she knelt to the ground in frustration and offlined her optics. She had let him get away. Ditey shook as the sadness flowed through her. She could feel the light trickling of energon leak from the few wounds that Megatron had actually landed on her but she didn't care.

Ditey flinched when she heard somebot kneel down in front of her and she onlined her optics. She stared with sad optics at Landmine. He was looking at her directly in the optics with an encouraging look. She kept optic contact with his optics as he placed a servo on her shoulder.

"Ditey, we will get your twin back. Now that we know that Megatron and his Decepticreeps have her we can make up a plan to get her back." Landmine said.

Ditey felt like she could trust him as she stared into his optics. But, she asked, "Do you mean that Landmine? Do you really think that we will get her back?"

She stood up with his help and watched as he nodded and said, "Of course I do. Now, let's call in that portal so we can get you fixed up."

Slowly, she nodded and watched as he called in the bridge. She couldn't keep her optics off of him as he helped her through the portal when it appeared. Smiling, she felt a hope that she hadn't felt in a long time.

* * *

Jetfire felt his spark stop as the smoke from the blasts covered up the area where Thundercracker had shot at Axon. He could not see if the mech was in critical condition or, Primus forbid, if the mech was offline. But, he couldn't go and check on Axon because Thundercracker had landed on the cliff and Jetfire was going to make the mech pay. Axon had not taken any part in this fight and yet Thundercracker had shot at him without any provocation.

Landing on the cliff, Jetfire stood so he was facing Thundercracker. Glancing behind him, Jetfire realized that he was standing by the edge. He knew that this placement would not be good for his safety. He was now wondering if this placement was a good idea.

"Now that I have taken care of your buddy there Jetfire I can now take care of you." Thundercracker stated as he fired a shot.

Jetfire growled and dodged before saying, "You can try Thundercracker but you won't succeed. But, I will make you pay for attacking Axon. He hadn't attacked you and was minding his own business."

Thundercracker let out a sound of shock and said, "What are you talking about? He attacked us the other night!"

"He was just defending his allies. One of which you had injured and were about to fire upon. I think that he was more than justified. You, Thundercracker, had no right to attack him since he was not attacking you." Jetfire growled.

Thundercracker frowned and Jetfire was unprepared for the sudden blast that Thundercracker fired from his still active cannon. Jetfire dodged to the side and let out a sigh of relief when the shot missed him. He knew that he was, as the humans said, walking on thin ice. He knew that he would be in trouble after a few more shots. He was still recovering from the shot when he heard a transformation sequence. Turning to where Thundercracker was, he felt his optics widen in shot when he saw the Decepticon in front of him, in his jet mode, with his blaster trained straight on Jetfire.

"Well, looks like this is your last showdown Jetfire. Say hello to the well for me and to Primus as well. You'll be spending a lot of time there. Eternity in fact." Thundercracker retorted before priming his blaster.

Jetfire braced himself and prepared himself to transform and get to a higher field of play. But, a soft thump of rotors caused both him and Thundercracker to pause in their actions. Jetfire glanced behind him and was surprised to see a helicopter there. Jetfire then panicked. This looked like the same helicopter that had passed earlier and that meant that more humans had seen them, which also meant that he was going to be getting an audio receptor full from Optimus when he got back. Hopefully, he would have an online Axon with him.

But, what was also worrying him was that Thundercracker might turn his weapons on the humans and Jetfire knew that he had to protect them. Getting into a defensive stance, Jetfire prepared to defend the humans who had been unlucky enough to be around while they were fighting. But, he wasn't prepared for what happened next.

The helicopter, which he just noticed was colored red and gray, suddenly flew at Thundercracker at full speed. Thundercracker fired at the chopper and Jetfire was about to intercept it when the helicopter dodged the attacks and continued to fly at Thundercracker.

"What do you humans think you are doing?" Thundercracker demanded the helicopter.

Jetfire watched in shock as the helicopter suddenly angled down at Thundercracker. Then, it did the last thing that he expected it to. The panels on its side started to shift around at angles he only saw with his own kind. The helicopter then finished its transformation and slammed its fist into Thundercracker's faceplate.

Thundercracker was thrown back quite a ways and the mech in front of him smirked in a familiar voice before walking backwards toward him. It wasn't until the mech got almost next to him that Jetfire gasped as he recognized the mech. It was Axon.

"Axon, how? I mean, you scanned that SUV." Jetfire stammered out.

Axon smirked and said, "I was about to tell you that I needed another vehicle form before Thundercracker there decided to crash the party. I'm a triple changer. I need both a land based vehicle mode and an air one. I scanned that helicopter that flew by earlier. You must not have noticed it."

Jetfire nodded numbly. He was still too much in shock about all of this. He had seen that Axon was a little larger than most ground mechs but he hadn't realized that was because he was a triple changer.

"What the frag? How did you scan that helicopter? You were a ground mech!" Thundercracker demanded.

Axon sighed and shook his helm before saying, "Ok, I see that you are a little slow so I'll put it simply. I am a triple changer. I scanned both a vehicle and a helicopter mode. I survived the cliff fall by transforming into my helicopter mode. Now, please leave before I really get upset."

Thundercracker stared at the two of them for a sec before saying, "Agh, I'm leaving but it isn't because you are telling me too. I can't beat the two of you in fighting condition." Jetfire then watched as a portal appeared behind the Decepticon and said Decepticon went through it before it disappeared.

"Ok, we should call in a portal." Axon suggested.

Jetfire nodded and activated his comm. link before saying, "Hey Scattershot, ask Vector Prime to end a portal for Axon and I at these coordinates. We were attacked by Thundercracker but we took care of him."

"You bots got hit too? Well, portal opening. I'll explain what's been happening when you get back to base." Scattershot answered before closing the line.

Axon must have seen his worried look because he asked, "What's happened?"

"It seems as if one of the other patrol groups got attacked as well. We had better get back and see what's happened." Jetfire answered.

Axon nodded and both mechs ran through the portal when it appeared. Jetfire knew that Axon was worried for whoever was attacked. When he got through, Jetfire stared when he saw that Red Alert was fixing some wounds on Ditey.

"Ditey what happened to you?" Axon asked as he ran over.

Landmine let out a short laugh and said, "Well, when you attack the leader of the Decepticons, you are likely to get some injuries."

"You attacked Megatron? Why?" Jetfire asked.

Ditey nodded and said, "Yeah, I attacked him. I attacked him because he knows where Duma is and he wouldn't tell me. So, I figured I would force it out of him. Didn't exactly go as according to plan."

Axon nodded and said, "It seems like it. Where is Archae?"

Jetfire became concerned when Scattershot said, "We don't know. We've tried to contact them but they haven't responded. Yet. But, I think that might be because of interference. Many minerals on Earth can block our communication signals."

Jetfire nodded but he still felt nervous. He was afraid that, since both his group and Landmine's was attacked, then Optimus' was probably attacked as well. He just hoped that they were ok.

* * *

Optimus just stared at Archae and Starscream in shock. He couldn't believe that just happened. Archae seemed to be fighting so smoothly and then, well, he was now staring at the result.

Archae seemed to be staring off into the distance, like she was in a trance. Optimus then turned his gaze to Starscream and glared at the mech. He was going to make Starscream pay for hurting Archae. The femme had no blades to fight Starscream with and yet his blades were how she was felled.

Starscream's chuckle brought Optimus out of his thoughts and Optimus saw that Starscream was walking toward Archae. Optimus stepped forward to stop Starscream but winced when he put pressure on his leg. It was still hurting from when he had fought Starscream earlier. But, he had to stop Starscream so he limped forward.

"Well femme, seems as if you are on the road to the well. But, I can make sure that doesn't happen if you come with me." Starscream stated.

Archae hissed and glared at Starscream with weakening optics before saying just loud enough for Optimus to hear, "Over my offline chassis 'Scream."

Starscream growled at her and raised his blaster at her before saying, "Too bad femme. It is now time for you last goodbye."

Optimus picked up his pace but realized that he was only half way there and that he was going to be too late. But, he kept going, hoping to defy the odds.

Optimus was thrown back a couple of paces when a strong beam of energy suddenly shot down from the sky and enveloped Archae in a blinding light. Adjusting his optics to the light, Optimus saw that Starscream had been thrown back a good ways and that Archae was now floating in the air, still bathed in the light but now visible.

Optimus couldn't help but stare at her, not caring about anything else around him. He could still see where the wound that Starscream inflicted was but he could also see that the wound had been somehow mended and that Archae's optics were shining with strong lights. It was mesmerizing. Glancing at Starscream, Optimus could see that Starscream was upset by what was happening. Must not be going according to plan. It caused Optimus to actually let out a smirk, a small one that only last for a click but a smirk nevertheless.

The sky above the light the opened up even further and Optimus watched as a familiar object, but yet different, fell from the sky. Optimus watched as a black cyber key, with a green dragon emblem similar to Archae's insignia on it, leveled itself behind Archae and said key insert itself into Archae. Archae then bunched up in a ball before expanding herself, causing the light to disperse from her side. The dispersal caused the area to light up more intensely for a click and Optimus' visual on Archae was lost.

"Hey 'Scream, guess we are on an even playing filed now." Optimus heard Archae say.

When the light dissipated, Optimus saw that Archae now had wrist blades adorning her arms. Optimus turned to Starscream and saw that he was staring in shock at Archae. Optimus knew that he needed to help Archae so he walked even closer and said while priming his weapons, "I would say that, since you and I both still have the capability to fire on you, you are actually outnumbered Starscream."

Starscream glanced at both Archae and Optimus before snarling and saying, "Next time femme." He then disappeared through a portal.

Wasting no time, Optimus limped over to Archae and asked, "Are you ok?"

Archae looked like she was about to nod but suddenly fell to her knees and said, "Sorry, wish I could say I was. But, I think that blast only healed the wound. I am really, really low on energon and I feel really, tired."

Optimus could see the exhaustion on Archae's faceplate so he knew that he needed to get Archae back to base for repairs. So, he opened a comm. link and said, "Optimus to base, please send us a bridge. We were attacked by Starscream and both Archae and I are in need of repairs."

"It seems like the Decepticons got everyone today. Portal coming up Optimus." Scattershot responded before shutting off the link.

"What's happened?" Archae asked.

"I don't know." Optimus answered. He then helped Archae stand up and supported her before continuing. "But, we are going to find out soon." When the portal opened, Optimus helped Archae through the bridge.

* * *

**Axon: That was awesome but at the same time it wasn't. What is happening to Archae?**

**Ditey: Yeah. If you have killed her I swear that I will be throwing you to the Pit Authoress.**

**Authoress: Eh, you will find out soon.**

* * *

**AN: Ok, here is a long due chapter for this story! Sorry it took so long but my muse has been protesting. But, anyway, I hope you all liked this! We now get a couple of Virons in and they seem to be anxious to meet our Scouters. Until next time, please read and review. But no flames.**


End file.
